


What Do You Think I'm Like?

by letmegeekatyou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmegeekatyou/pseuds/letmegeekatyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Cas catching Dean trying on his trench coat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Think I'm Like?

Cas could hear Dean in the other room, and it sounded like he was giggling, but that seemed either highly unlikely or highly suspicious (or possibly both). So he went to check it out.

He was prepared to see Dean setting up a prank for Sam, or possibly in the throes of a curse or spell of some kind, but neither appeared to be the case. He seemed perfectly normal, except that he was standing in front of a mirror wearing Cas’s trench coat and tie and trying (and failing, hence the giggling) to maintain a stoic expression while doing so.

"Dean?"

"Wh-whoa, hey, um, hey, Cas. Uh, how long you been standing there?" Dean tried to look casual, but he seemed unsure about where to put his hands, finally settling with crossing them over his chest.

"Long enough to be confused, Dean. I understood you were going to wash my clothes, but why are you wearing them?" Cas stepped into the room, unsettled by the idea of Dean in his coat and tie. The trench coat had been his so long, there was something…not natural about anyone else wearing it.

"Well, I was thinking, Halloween is coming up…" Dean looked sheepish and was trying not to meet Cas’s eyes, although that was difficult, as Cas had closed the gap between them and was giving him his best "confused puppy angel" face. "I was thinking maybe we’d dress as each other. It might be fun, try on a different role, you know? I’m sorry, man, I shouldn’t have put it on without asking…"

"No, that’s okay Dean. I rather like your idea. So, you were trying to imitate my demeanor—that’s what was making you laugh?"

"Uh, yeah. Not laughing at you, just, it’s hard to be as serious as you, I guess."

"I suppose I am, as you say, serious. But if I am to imitate you, I am going to have to be less serious." Cas took a step forward, into distinctly personal space.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, what do you think I’m like?"

Cas raised an eyebrow and looked Dean up and down in a way that made Dean a little uncomfortable but also a little excited, if he was being honest.

"You, Dean Winchester," Cas answered, wrapping one hand around the tie around Dean’s neck, deliberately brushing his chest with his knuckles in the process, "are an incorrigible flirt."

"Oh, am I?" Dean murmured as Cas gave the tie a firm tug, bringing Dean’s face toward his until their lips were practically touching.

"Yes, you are."

And then they stopped talking for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://sammysalive.tumblr.com/post/76921969576/sunday-night-sleepover-prompt-how-about-cas-catching


End file.
